Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (3 - 5 \times 6)) \times 7 $
Explanation: $ = (4 + (3 - 30)) \times 7 $ $ = (4 + (-27)) \times 7 $ $ = (4 - 27) \times 7 $ $ = (-23) \times 7 $ $ = -23 \times 7 $ $ = -161 $